


“I might just kiss you.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2019, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Fun and games in the bedroom with our favourite detective duo





	“I might just kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).

> Dedicated to Lula who put the notion of 100-word smut in my head on Wednesday lunchtime and rendered me almost incapable of work for the rest of the day!

Strike tugged half-heartedly at the ribbons restraining him, naked, on Robin’s bed.  
  
“So, Ellacott,” he growled, “What exactly do you have planned for me?”  
  
She straddled him, so he could feel the soft chafe of her lace topped stockings against his thighs, and slowly licked her way from his stomach across his chest and up his neck. She leaned forward and he felt her breasts against him as she whispered softly in his ear, his eyes widening and his cock growing impossibly harder.  
  
“Or…” she grinned cheekily as she moved tantalizingly out of his reach, “I might _just_ kiss you.”


End file.
